Springs Awkenings
by Lizzxotwilight
Summary: So this is my first story and its likely to suck. Jacob/Nessie are finally deciding to take things to the 'next level' and start going to school like normal teens. Everything seems great till some old 'friends' show up! REVIEW! please and thank you!
1. The Beginning

**So this is my first fic but i like it. Sorry the first chapter has a lot of spelling errors but it was like 3 am when i wrote it so i wasn't paying much attention and i don't have the patients to edit it all. Its only one chapter i swear. umm so yeah i started with one idea but it just kinda switched to another one... i might end up writing a sequel with my original idea who knows! If you like it review! if you hate it review! i want to know what everyone thinks! I'll probably end up updating every few comments... lets say 6. Why not right? so yeah here it is! let me know what you think :)**

**~Peace~  
**

High School. What i'd been waiting for my whole life- even if it has only been seven years. I had spent the past few months filling my head with high school soaps, no matter how fake they are. Friends, boyfriends, teenage rebellion- i wanted it all. But even still, the though of me going to a normal high school with normal teenagers- plus my aunts and uncles and my PARENTS- scared the shit outta me.

"Jesus Nessie! You make me look outta shape!", he called from behind me. Jacob Black. My Jake. My best friend. The one person keeping me from going crazy over this school thing. He'd always been there for me and i knew that as long as he was with me tomorrow i would be fine.

"Ha sorry! what can i say i'm my fathers daughter!" I flashed him my famous smirk that made his heart speed up almost as fast as mine. I had just kicked his ass in a race- again.

"Ya well you just wait. I'll be able to keep up eventually". Ya right. " We should probably get back soon though. You know how mad Alice gets when we're late."

_Ugh don't remind me._ He laughed at me and grabbed my hand to drag me back to the house. I was glad that he couldn't tell but my heart definitly sped up a little. I swear with that boy i feel like my heart could stop.

"Look on the bright side Ness. It the last one for a whole year!" He was right.

Because i seemed to grow a year older every couple of months, Alice felt it necissary to throw birthday parties regularly. Which i hated. But today was my 7th birthday- well my ACTUAL birthday. Physically i was a solid 16. Petit but passable. According to Jake i was pretty smoking too. He would never come out and say so of course, but lucky for me my power had developed so that i could kind of do the same thing as my dad. I could Tell people things without touching them now -thank god (it got a little obnoxious to have to touch everyone's face all the time) but i could also read peoples thoughts. It doesn't always work and I do have to be touching someone for that. But then again, with Jake i was never opposed to touching. He had let it slip once how hot he thought i was.

_Thank God! _i thought to him. He laughed that wonderous laugh of his and we started to run home, hand in hand.

As we reached the edge of the forest and the top of the hill, we looked down and saw the mess that Alice had made of the backyard. Its not that it was ugly- it actually did look really nice with all the twinkling lights and chinese lanterns- it was just so far from being 'me'.

"I won't leave your side for a second" he promised me. I gazed up at him and he squeezed my hand.

"O. K." I agreed. We walked down the hill hand in hand and, as he promised, he didn't let go the whole party.

"Lets go for a walk" Jake said as he tugged me away.

I'd Follow you anywhere, I though to myself. I understood this whole imprinting thing and I knew that I didn't really have any control over these feelings, but either way I knew I was head over heals in love with Jacob.

"So is this my birthday present?" I teased.

"You'll see" Ugh. I hate surprises and he knows that.

After a little while of walking, I broke the silence with my gasp as we reached a clearing in the woods. We had been here once before--

_Flash Back_

_I entered the clearing before him again. I was gorgeous. It opened up to a sunlit field of flowers that were the most breath taking shade of purple- my favorite color._

_I was so consumed the beauty that I didn't hear Jacob come up behind me and I didn't realize he was there until he had me up in the air over his shoulder spinning me around. _

"_Put Me Down!!" I was shrieking with laughter._

"_Ok if you insist!" and he rolled us onto the ground to so that I was on top of him. I lay down on his chest wrapped up in his arms—my favorite place to be. I couldn't help but smile._

"_What's going on up there?" He asked running his hand through my hair._

"_I was thinking…" I wasn't really sure if I should say this next part "about this imprinting thing." I felt his body stiffen but decided to continue anyways. "Its just that I know how it works and I know that I'm ready to take this to the next level and I know that you're ready-"_

"_Ness just don't." He cut me off. "You know we can't do anything. Not yet. And it kills me to have to think about not being with you in the way I want, but I love you so much that I am fine with this-right here. But I promise" he lowered his lips down to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck. A shiver went down my spine. "You won't have to wait much longer."_

_End Flash Back_

We fell asleep in the field that day and it was one of the happiest days I've ever had. And now we were back. But instead of the sunlit valley I saw during the day, there was a small set up of pillows set up right in the middle of the purple flowers. With small lanterns around the pillows, it looked picturesque. It literally took my breath away.

Jacob led me over to the pillows and we laid down. I pressed to his chest and I could hear his heart beating. _I love you._ Actual words couldn't describe how I was feeling.

"I love you too" he whispered back. Our faced were so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I breathed in his sweet scent and for a moment I was lost. "Nessie," His voice brought me back to reality, "I'm not really sure what you're feeling right now, but I just wanted you to know, that we don't have to wait any longer. If you're ready, we don't have to-" He couldn't finish that sentence with my lips crushed to his. It felt so natural, so right. Our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. I never wanted to stop kissing him

A little laugh escaped his smirking mouth and he pulled back. NO! I practically yelled in my head.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to-" I cut him off again.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life" And I crushed our mouths together again. This time, he kissed back with so much intensity I heard a groan escape his lips.


	2. Normal

**Hey guys sorry but i must have accidentally erased this chapter and not realized it...haha woops! thanks for the reviews! I'm wicked happy that you guys like it. i'll probably post a new chapter every couple reviews so i know people are reading. so if you read, review! even if its just a 'i like it' or 'i hate it' don't worry i can handle it! i like honest feedback so i know how i'm doin! but ya, thanks so much for reading, and sorry i deleted it!**

**peace!**

"Normal"

I woke up the next morning with last night's events fresh on my mind.

_Flashback_

_Holding hands, I let Jake lead me back to the house after I was finally able to pull myself away from him. This was definitely the happiest I could remember being. _

"_Maybe we should keep this quit for a while." He suggested, "Just in case. You know?"_

"_That's probably best" Even though inside I was dying to tell my mom and Alice. They were my best friends and I knew they would be fine with it. _

"_Nessie…" Oops, I thought as I realized I had just showed Jake exactly what I wanted to do._

"_Jake you know my mom. She'll be totally fine with it!" _

"_It's not your mom I'm worried about! It's Edward…" oh. He had a point there. _

"_Fine." I agreed. "I won't think about it. But I won't like it!" He laughed and kissed me again. I loved the way our lips danced together. I tried to resist as he pulled away._

"_There will be plenty of time for _that _later" He laughed. We started forward again and finally got close enough to where my dad could listen in. That is if my mom had done her job and kept him out of range. God I hoped she had…_

_We got home and everything was normal. Thank god. I hugged Jake goodnight and we ran our separate ways. Him to the pool house- Very Ryan Attwood like (I love the OC) - and me upstairs. The whole time I was shouting long division in my head to keep my dad out. I blasted some music and finally feel asleep._

_End Flashback_

Today was my first day at Eagle Valley High. Our new town in Oregon. Now all I had to do was make it downstairs and out of the house before my dad could hear me.

I ran downstairs to find everyone there, ready for school. For a second I panicked thinking I was running late. Then I looked at the clock and realized they must've gotten ready hours ago. I was shouting things so loud in my head that I was starting to get a head ache. My mom called me over and put my hand on her face. _I've got you covered love. No need to hurt yourself. _That part of my power had always worked so easily with my mom. We both giggled. Of course she would know. With her shield around me I could refill my head with the memories of the field- making sure that I was the only one who could hear.

I grabbed a pop-tart from the toaster and ran for the door to find Jacob sitting on the hood of my car with keys in hand. Of course he'd want to take my car to the first day of school. I shared my mothers distaste for flashy-ness and thought that my jet black jaguar XK was way too much. But of course I had no choice.

"Why are you leaving so early?" My dad asked from behind us. "I though we were all going together?" He gave my mom a confused look and I knew he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Daddy," I turned on the cute, "No offense but I don't really want to show up at my first day of high school with my parents. Are you mad?" I put on my cutest pouty face.

"Of Course not. I'll see you guys there."

We got in the car before he could change his mind and drove off. Once we were about 3 miles away on the other side of town, Jake pulled over and I was on top of him in seconds, straddling him on the seat. He crushed his lips against mine, and our lips started dancing again. I could feel his warm hands on my back, and move lower down to my ass. I gripped at his shirt- a new button up one from Alice no doubt- and was about to tear it apart when he caught my hands in his and pulled away.

"You wouldn't want to ruin my only shirt for the first day of school now do you?" He chuckled.

I leaned down and took is ear lobe in my teeth. "You have five seconds" I whispered. He had it unbuttoned in two.

We continued where we left off and he slid his hands up the back of my shirt. His hands made me shiver despite their unusual heat. I responded my opening my mouth. He laughed again and did the same, allowing our tongues to join the tango that was making my heart beat ten times faster.

About a half an hour later Jake pulled me off and effortlessly moved me to my seat. _Did I say we were done here? _I thought smugly.

"High school, remember?" He kissed my forehead.

We pulled up just as my family did. The look on my fathers face was one that could kill. Obviously I was on my own now. Woops.

"Hi daddy…I mean Edward." Crap. I had to get used to that. No one calls their brother daddy. Our story was that Daddy-crap EDWARD- and Emmett was my big brothers and Alice was my twin sister. We'd both be sophomores. Bella-got that one- Jasper and Rosalie were related and Jacob was a friend we took in. Emmett and Rose were seniors and the rest juniors. And at the moment, Edward was a very pissed off junior.

He stormed right past me and gave me one of the scariest looks I've ever seen. "Sorry. I tried." My mom walked by and squeezed my arm reassuringly. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and in an instant I was locked in a pair of warm arms. "Do you want to leave?"

_No. lets just go. I won't see him till lunch. Hopefully mom will be able to calm him down a little. _

"Then let's go". He took my hand and walked me to my first class. I was with Alice for my first to classes, then lunch, and then the rest of my classes with Jake.

Math class was what I was dreading the most. When we got there, Alice and I took the seats in the back. Surprisingly a girl came and sat with us. "Hi you must be new here. I'm Jamie. Welcome to Eagle Valley!"

I gave Alice a shocked look. "Hi, I'm Nessie, and this is my sister Alice."

"Oh yea you guys are the ones with the crazy big family right? That's so cool. I wish is had siblings."

"Ha, no you don't" I joked. This making friend's thing seemed to be pretty easy.

"Well, If you had my parents you would."

"You want siblings? You can have some of ours! Want an over protective brother?" Alice joined in the conversation. The three of us spent the entire math class talking. I could see that this Jamie person was going to become a very good friend.

When we were leaving class we spotted Jacob coming down the hallway to meet me. "Oh my god who is _that!" _ Jamie asked.

"My boyfriend" I flashed a smile. I loved that word. She gave me an approving nod as he approached us. "Jacob, this is Jamie. Jamie, Jacob." They shook hands and the four of us made our way down to lunch.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Of course my father wasn't over the news. He barely looked at me all lunch.

Luckily, Jamie was also in my Spanish class last block. She walked with Jake and me out to the cars. "So this Friday a bunch of us are going down to the quarry to swim. It's totally on the down low. You guys in? Alice is invited too of course. It'll be so much fun!"

_You want to? _

"We'll definitely be there!" he answered my question.

"Awesome. I'll give you guys the details later. Bye! Nice car by the way." She ran to a car surrounded by a bunch of her friends.

Happy with making a friend I climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as we were about to pull out, I caught a glimpse of my father in the rear view mirror. I froze as I realized what would be waiting for me when I got home. Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He pulled out and we drove home to face out fate.


	3. On Trial

**The Trial**

We pulled into the garage and Jacob jumped around the car to get the door. I could hear my father's car speeding his way home about a mile away. We probably had less than a minute with the way he drives.

"Whatever happens," Jake said holding my hands, "We're in this together." He threw me into a hug and rested his lips in my hair.

"I love you." I whispered.

He lowered his lips down to my ear. "I love you too," he whispered, barely audible, "more than you'll ever understand."

I looked up at him, into his deep brown eyes, and in a blur I was out of his arms. I looked up, confused, and saw my father pressing Jacob against the garage wall.

"Daddy STOP! You'll hurt him!"

"Oh I plan on that. I won't kill him, but a few broken bones won't make much of a difference." He snarled back at me.

"Edward, can't we talk about this?" Jacob tried to save his ass.

"Oh, we are way past talking! She's _SEVEN!_" He snarled, pushing Jake harder into the wall.

"Daddy no! Let him go! Mom do something!" I whirled around to look at her and I could see it in her eyes that she had tried all day to talk him out of this. Unfortunately she had not succeeded. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I looked at Jacobs face, and I could see that he wasn't even considering fighting back. "Daddy…" I sighed. I thought with all the strength I had about how much he means to me. About how much he loves me and how much I love him. I thought about how he was the one who wanted to wait as long as we did. And then I thought about what could happen, what would happen if he hurt my Jacob. I thought about how angry I would be at my dad, about how sad and hurt I would be. The tears were pouring out of my eyes-one human trait I had not been able to avoid. "Please Daddy…" I said again.

With a low snarl he released Jacob from the wall and Jacob fell to the ground. I ran to his aid immediately. I watched as my dad stormed in the house with my mother close on his heels. When she got to the door way she stopped and turned to me. "Sorry Ness. I guess my shield just doesn't stretch as far as him. I thought you guys were out of the way. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to tell him yourself." The grief in her eyes made me feel guilty for ever allowing her to help me.

"It's alright mom. I'm sorry too. Just try and calm him down so that he won't hurt him again, please." She turned and walked into the house to find my father. "Are you alright?" I asked Jacob. The worry in my voice was impossible to miss.

"Yeah I'm fine." He laughed pulling himself off the ground. He obviously thought that I was overreacting, which I kind of was. "Shall we then?" he smiled at me holding out his hand.

"If we have to." I groaned and grabbed his hand. We walked through the door and into the kitchen, but no one was there. "Momma? Daddy?"

"In here love" I heard Alice call. Good. If Alice was here that meant that Jasper was too and he could help calm keep things calm. With any luck Nana would be here too. My dad would never do anything mean in front of Nana Esme. He cares about her too much. I would break her heart.

We turned the corner into the living room and that everyone was there on the coaches. Jacob took my hand and pressed it to his face._ Good. Witnesses. _I smacked him in the chest knowing very well that my dad was listening. "Have a seat honey." My mom said. She was holding my dad's hand and using her calm voice. I had to remember to thank her later.

"Renesmee," my mother continued, "You have to understand that your father loves you very much. We both do. And to us, you are only seven years old! We have not had enough time to adjust to you physically being a teenager. We didn't get enough time to be parents to a little girl and we don't know how to raise a teenager."

"Nessie-" my father interrupted, "Its not that I don't want you to be able to be a normal teenager. I understand how important that is to you. But you're only _seven_! You can't wait a few years?! You can't do that for me?"

"Daddy, I-" The tears were starting to form, and I didn't know where to start. "Daddy, you know how I feel about Jacob. I love him so much that if it meant the difference between being with him and not being with him, I would wait centuries if I had to." Jake shot me a distressed look and I squeezed his hand. "But Daddy, think about it this way. You and Momma are soul mates. If I needed you to stay away from her, I have no doubt that you would. Because you love me and you know that it would be worth it in the end when you were reunited. But think about how much that would hurt you. You would die inside and you know it."

"Renesmee that is not the same. I am an adult. You are SEVEN." He was starting to get angry again. "I will not have my seven year old daughter with a 20 something year old… DOG!" That is when I lost it. I couldn't control my tears any longer. I was so furious I couldn't stand it.

"How can you say that? Daddy, please. You have to understand! You have to! I'm sorry that I'm hurting you, but you're hurting me by doing this!" I was shaking with anger and fear waiting for his reply. "Daddy, i love him. Like you love Momma. I need him. I can never be happy without him. Daddy, do you honestly not want me happy?" The tears were pouring down my face like a faucet that couldn't turn off.

He paused, and I could tell that my words had crushed him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He jumped out of his seat pulling my mom with him and ran out the door.

My father didn't come home that night. I spent the night crying in Jacobs's arms until I eventually fell asleep. The next morning I woke dazed and confused. I wasn't sure if last night had been a dream. But as I inhaled and my parents scent wasn't fresh in the air, I knew it hadn't been.

I went downstairs, leaving Jacob asleep in my bed, and saw Alice in the kitchen. I immediately ran into her arms. "Do you want to go shopping?" She asked. I nodded fighting back the tears. That was sort of our thing. Whenever one of us was upset, we'd go to the mall and buy things that were extremely pricey and unnecessary. For some reason I always felt better. I pulled out of the hug and held her hands. "I'll go tell Jake and get my things." I told her.

I ran upstairs to find him passed out and snoring on my bed. I laughed to myself and got my shoes and jacket. I walked over to my sleeping boy. Even just leaving for a few hours felt like an eternity. I kissed him on the forehead and was about to leave when he called my name. "Nessie?"

"Yeah baby its me. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"How are you? Are they back?"

"I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the panels on my floor. "No. I'm going shopping with Alice. I'll be back soon though. Get some sleep. You look exhausted." I laughed. He sat up in the bed so out faces were inches apart. He put his hand under my chin and tilted it so our lips were touching.

"Have fun." He breathed. I could hear his snoring before I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry," Alice said as she took my hand, "They'll be back before we're done." She smiled and we walked out to the car we always took on these trips; her yellow porche.

**So i finally have a definite story line i'm going to follow. Only took me a few chapters to figure it out! haha. This chapter is not my favorite but its necessary. Next one will be better i promise! i'm actually wicked excited to write it. This week is wicked crazy so i'm not sure when i'll get to update next but i'll try to get one up by thursday at the absolute latest! sooo yeah here it is. Like i said, next one will be better!**

**~Peace~**


	4. More Waiting

**More Waiting**

"Ness, Baby we have to go come on get up." Jacob said as he bent down to kiss me. I could wake up to his face everyday. "You ok?" He asked as I realized I was staring.

"Yeah fine sorry. Morning." I sat up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be down in a sec. ok?" He turned and walked out of the room and I hurried to get ready. It was sunny, just as Alice had predicted. We hadn't had much time alone since last week, so the nice day was a huge relief. We were the only ones who could go outside on these days. We drove even farther than last time, making sure we were well out of range from my father's extra hearing. We got out of the car and looked out onto a beautiful pond with a waterfall that reflected the sun. I ran and changed into my favorite bikini which was yellow with blue pokadots. When I emerged he was already in the water, floating on his back with the sun reflecting off of his perfect chest. My heart beat sped while I ran and cannon balled right next to him.

Not even a second after I came up for air he had me in a tight grip to his chest. "Gotcha." I couldn't help but giggle as he lifted me out of the water and kissed me, like something out of the movies, the way I had always wanted to be kissed-even thought it would've been better if it was raining. I couldn't understand how he knew exactly what would make my heart stop-I guess he just knows me too well. After swimming around for a while and making out under the waterfall, we decided to lie out on the grass in the sun.

I rested my head on his shoulder and inhaled his earthy scent. I couldn't get enough of him. He must've been thinking the same thing because all of a sudden he was on top of me, careful not to put any weight on me, and our mouths were stepping in time again. I was hit by a feeling that could only be called one thing. Lust. I had seen it all on TV before and it seemed natural for high school kids to be having sex. I pushed on Jake's shoulder to try and roll over, and he snapped back in an instant.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He had so much worry in his eyes it almost hurt.

"Jake I'm fine." I pulled my self closer to him so that our faces were inches apart. "I just wanted to be on top" I laughed as he suddenly realized how badly he was over reacting. He grabbed my waist and lifted me on top of him effortlessly and I pushed him back so that he was lying down again. I was straddling him now and I bent down and pressed a hard heavy kiss on his lips. He then responded by opening his mouth. When I did the same and out tongues were twisting around, my hormones started raging. I started thinking of all the things that I wanted to do with him and I let my mind wander…

In less than a second he had me off of him and 5 feet in between us.

"Nessie…" he started awkwardly, "I can't do that."

"Do what…?"

"Those things that you just showed me. I can't do that. I won't be able to keep control. Plus you realize your dad would kill me!"

"I understand." Crap. I really have to get control of that. And as much as I understood what he was saying, I was hurt none the less. I tried to hide it but my voice gave it away.

"Ness I'm sorry." He said moving closer. "We both just have to be patient ok? Maybe we went too far-"

"No!" I practically screamed. "Its fine I'm sorry. It's just my mind wandering. It'll be fine I promise. I'm fine."

"Alright if you say so…" His voice was unsure but I took it.

"Now will you please get back over here? I'm freezing!" He laughed at my ploy to get him closer. Actually it wasn't entirely a lie. The sun was setting and the wind was starting to pick up. He held me close for a little while but when he couldn't even keep me from shivering we decided to leave.

_I am wrecked. I am overblown.  
I am also fed up with the common cold.  
But I just hate to say goodbye  
to all the metaphors and lies  
that have taken me years to come up with._

_Say it's true. Say you like me.  
(I like you.)  
Just for the night.  
For me, it's been eternity..._

_And as I gently sip this drink,  
I think about my lack of future,  
and all the places I could learn to fall in love._

_I know I shouldn't waste my time,  
Wishing I'd been better designed,  
yet for some reason still think_

_I am wrecked. I am overblown.  
I am also fed up with the fucking common cold!  
When I just want to feel alive for the first time in my life,  
I just want to feel attractive today._

Attractive Today, by Motion City Soundtrack blared from my stereo at 6:00. Time for school. The past week wasn't so bad. Jamie and I had become really good friends and I ended up learning a lot about her. She does have siblings so and it turns out that whole conversation on my first day was just an icebreaker. I also learned that she's crazy and does stuff like that to make people feel better-she's on of the nicest people I'd ever met. She also introduced me to a bunch of new people, so I had a pretty stable group of friends. Jake of course joined in. We hadn't been allowed to the party the other night. Alice saw the cops getting called and people getting arrested as soon as Jake was out of the picture. To save my friends I invited Jamie and Cara over and Jake had Jamie's older brother Jordan and his friend Kyle over and we had our own party.

"Morning!" I said to no one in particular as I ran down the stairs. The sun was out still so it would just be Jake and I today.

"If you're not out of the house in about 30 seconds you're going to be late!" Alice yelled. I grabbed a pop tart and booked it to the car.

"Nessie! Jake! Over here!" I could hear Jamie all the way across the parking lot even without my dad's hearing.

"Hey James! The Whole parking lot can hear you!" I yelled back, knowing full well that she hated when I called her James. It seemed like I had known her my whole life.

"What?!" She yelled, still on the other side of the parking lot. I laughed at her and waved her to come over. "Morning!" She chirped as she popped next to me.

"Why are you always so cheerful in the morning? Its 7 AM give me a break!" Jake laughed and we both play punched him in the stomach at the same time. "Great now it's two against one that's fair. Hey Jordan, get your ass over here! I need reinforcements!" He spotted Jordan locking up the car.

"Good morning everyone! Excited for a lovely day at school?!" Jordan said mocking his sister.

"Ha come on guys we're going to be late."

Jamie always liked to tease Jake and I when we were being all "mushy" as she put it, so when her and our friends saw us kissing in the hallway we knew we were in for it. Whats even worse is that she was always dead on.

"Oh I love you!" Jamie said as she dramatically grabbing Kyle by the shoulders.

"You are my life! I cannot live with out you!" He played along. He swung her down into a dip, placed his hand over her mouth, and kissed the back of his hand. When he pulled her up I saw in her eyes how confused she was. She and Kyle had a thing all summer, and then he went on to go out with Taylor out of the blue. She changed him for the worse and now he was toying with her emotions like crazy. I'd offered to slug her in the face, but lucky for her Jamie is nicer than me. We all sat down on the grass and I gave her a "it'll be ok" look and leaned against Jake. "Offers still good." I say knowing she would get it right away. Everyone else shrugged it off and kept talking.

"So are you guys excited for the dance Friday?" Cara asked. I completely forgot. The Halloween dance was coming up soon. Kyle's band was playing-as much as I love Jake, watching him play and sing can make any girl melt. "Nessie what are you going to be?" She asked.

"Not sure yet. Maybe a hot vampire." I joked. I heard Jacob holding back a laugh behind me.

"Oh my god Nessie we should do something together! You know like devil angel thing. Only not cause that idea sucks, but you get it." Wow she can talk. "Oh my god we'll all do something!" She was way too excited.

"Can't sorry. Adam and I are being Romeo and Juliet" Eryn said.

Unfortunately for us Taylor wanted in. But I had a plan around this. "Alright when can we go shopping? Taylor when are you free?"

"Um only Wed. I think."

"Oh bummer I can't go then. Can you Jamie?" I hinted. She finally caught on after a few seconds.

"Oh no! I can't! Too bad that'd be so much fun. Downer. What are you going to do Taylor?" She said, obviously not sorry at all.

"I guess I'll find something around my house…" She mumbled. Jamie winked at me when she wasn't looking.

Jake and I drove home immediately after the bell rang. I so wanted to get out of there. The plan was that Jamie, Cara, and I would go shopping tonight and we were going to be Charlie's Angels. Jacob especially liked Jamie's idea for leather pants. And he's the one with the restrictions… so no fair.

I ran inside and grabbed my things. "Momma, Daddy, I'm going to Portland with Jamie and Cara, k? Shopping for the dance. We'll be careful I promise."

"Alright have fun!" My mom said before daddy could object. She was always on my side.

"Love you!" I said as I pecked them on the cheek. Better kiss up incase I miss curfew.

**Mind if I use your car? Going shopping with the girls.**

**~Nessie~**

I quickly texted Rosalie. Only it wasn't her that responded, it was Emmett. Oh god, I thought as I opened the message, here we go.

**Go right ahead! She won't be needing it tonight. If you catch my drift… ;)**

Emmett was the only one in my family who didn't think it was awkward to talk about sex. He could always make me laugh. When I wasn't with Momma or Alice, I was usually hanging with him. I got a text from Rosalie as I was grabbing her keys.

**Ignore him please. He'll be getting something for that later. Go ahead and take it. Have fun**

**~*Rose*~**

I turned on the car and my phone buzzed again. Emmett this time

**Oh I'll be getting something alright… ;D**

I responded as quick as I could. I hated to text and drive but I wanted to go.

**You better stop before she kills you Em! Have fun. (Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;D)**

**~Nessie~**

Another thing I love about Emmett is that I can make Sex jokes back to him. He replied.

**Too late ******

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled out of the drive way to go get my friends.

**I was going to end this a lot sooner but then i thought about the texting conversations and i thought it was funny so i wanted to put it in. Emmett is wicked fun to write about! This chapter isn't exactly what i wanted but i'm not sure when i'll get to post again and this was already kinda flowing out so i put it up. Thanks so much for the reviews! i'm also open to any suggestions you guys have so if you wanna see something in the future let me know! All this drama with the new friends i only really added because i am exactly in Jamie's shoes right now... and it sucks. I basically make these characters like people i know. Kyle and Taylor (Who's names i kept the same) will probably start some drama cuz thats what happens in life so ya. Jamie and Nessie are kinda both like me... Nessie the softer cuter side and Jamie the wicked crazy side. I actually did that whole yelling across the parking lot thing today.... but anyways i'm rambling. so ya hope you liked it please review!**

**~PeaceandLove~  
**


	5. Life

**So it took me like over a week but i finally finished a chapter! I am really really sorry but like i said I've been having some issues. but yeah here is it! i like it i just have to decide where i'm going to go with this. haha so here it is! hope you enjoy :)**

**peaceandlovelovelove**

**Lizz**

_It was pitch black. Even with my vamp senses I could barely see my hand in front of my face. All I could do was listen. I heard something running across the road behind me and whipped around to look, but I still couldn't see anything. "__Jordan__? Jamie? Jacob? Anyone?" I tried. "__Ness-__" I heard. I continued to walk towards the voice as the clouds were starting to move away from the moon, lighting the street. All of a sudden I was being thrown on the group with such force I had to catch my breath. "RUN! NOW, RUN!" rang through my ears and all of a sudden I was staring into smoldering eyes that were yearning to have my blood._

I woke up startled, and realized it was just a dream. But it seemed so real…

I ran to get ready and met the rest of my family downstairs. Jacob had to have a conference with Sam and the others this morning so he was meeting me there. And I got to drive myself. Actually, I was picking up Jamie and Jordan and we were leaving school after C block-which was my favorite class now that I had gotten switched out of Music Theory for knowing more than the teacher. I had liked that class but I like my Early Childhood Ed. Class better. I got to go with the preschoolers and today was the day we take them around the school trick or treating. And it didn't hurt that Jacob was in that class too.

I jumped in my car and riffled through my CD's, trying to find something good. I settled for the song on the radio and took off. When I pulled up to Jamie and Jordan's house I found the perfect CD. I popped it in and it started playing just in time for them to get in the car.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Jamie and I rocked out in the front and then continued to talk about how hot we thought Metro Station is, while Jordan hid in the back wishing Jake was there to save him from our estrogen fest.

When I walked out of Math, sure enough Jacob was there waiting for me. I popped over to him and kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I stepped back and looked at his face I could tell something was wrong. "What happened?" I whispered quiet enough that only he would hear. He didn't respond. Instead he just looked at me with agony in his eyes. "That bad huh?" I thought he was about to cry. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "I love you," I whispered in his ear, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. Because nothing is going to separate us. Ever." He held me tighter for a second, and then he pulled away suddenly.

"Don't want to be late. We've got some trick or treating to do." And then he cracked that heart stopping smile and led the way to the preschool.

After class, the four of us jumped in the car and drove to Portland.

We shopped around for a little while and then we decided to sit down and grab a bite to eat. The whole time Jacob seemed so distant. The others wouldn't be able to see, but to me it was screamingly obvious. We sat down in a booth and I put his arm around me and leaned into his side. He pulled me in even closer so that I was pretty much sitting on his lap. Bipolar much? We were going to have to talk about this.

"Ok," Jamie popped back to the table after a phone call, "It's all set. Everyone is going to meet at my house for some before party photos and such, and then we're going to go to the hotel. Ness your dad got us the limo right?" I nodded "Good. So after the dance, its back to my house and then around one or so we can jet over to the country club! I just talked to Eryn and she has successfully swiped the key from her dad's office! I keep telling her to just make a copy." Eryn's dad owned a fancy country club downs the road from Jamie's and I guess it was a regular thing to break in and have a pool party. To be honest I was pretty excited. Hopefully the cops weren't going to come bust this party. "Nessie you're coming over early right? We have to get ready together." she smiled.

"Course! Jacob what are you guys doing?" I noticed he was being quiet again. I was really worried about him…

"I think we're all meeting in the pool house. Right J.?" Jordan nodded.

"Fun. As long as you guys don't go on a panty raid in my room or anything!" I nudged Jake in the stomach and he forced a smile.

"If only…"Jordan joked. Jamie slapped him and Jacob glared. He was really on edge tonight.

We dropped Jamie and Jordan off and started the drive home. "Jake…" I started. But instead I placed my hand on his cheek. I played him everything that I wanted to know and showed him how weirdly he's been acting all day. When I was done I pulled my hand back and he suddenly threw the car over to the side of the road. I stared at him and I could see tears forming in his eyes. In less than a second I had my belt off and my arms around him. "Shhhh baby its ok." I held him in my arms like he had done for me so many times in the months I was a baby. After a little while I loosened my grip so I could look in his eyes. I was sitting on his lap now, but I didn't really notice when that happened. "Jacob, my Jacob, what is it? What's wrong?" He held my hand up to his face and kissed my palm.

"You know what Nessie? It's not important right now." I stared at him confused. "You're happy right?" I nodded. "Then I'm happy. And as long as you're ok here and you're happy I'm not going to ruin it for you."

"Jacob, you can tell me anything. Whatever is making you so upset is not just going to go away." I pleaded. I needed to know what was bringing him close to tears. Not being able to help was killing me!

"I know it won't, but we don't have to worry now. I'll tell you I promise, Just not tonight. Tonight we have a party to go to, remember?" He smiled my smile.

"If you're sure. But I want to help you. That's what you do for the people you love, remember?" I jokingly punched him the shoulder. I gave him a light, quick kiss and was about to move back to my seat when all of a sudden he threw all of his weight into a kiss that pushed me back against the steering wheel. I was totally fine with the kiss but the gear shift digging into my leg started to hurt after a few minutes. "Umm Jake- Ow Jake" He pulled back instantaneously and placed me on the passenger seat. I laughed at his overreaction. "Gear shift" I giggled. He smiled in relief, gave me a quick kiss, and then pulled back onto the road.

"Smile!" Jamie shot a Polaroid of me as soon as I walked in the door. That's going to be an ugly picture. "The before picture." She giggled. God she was so five years old. Alice, my mom, Rose and I were all getting ready at Jamie's-who felt wicked cool for having upper classman get ready at her house. Alice and Rose were wicked excited to have a house full of girls to dress up. When they were done with us all, I must say we all looked pretty hot. Taylor-who we had to invite as to not piss off Kyle-, was of course a belly dancer. She really is a whore. We all knew of at least 2 guys she had made out with at parties, and maybe done a little more. Eryn had her smoking Juliet costume and Alex-who I hadn't really gotten to know very well because she had a different lunch than us-was Bat girl. Jamie, Cara and I took way too many photos in our tight leather jeans and Black tops. Mine was a halter that was tight around my neck and waist and loose around my torso. It made my boobs look huge though and that was one department that I was lacking. Cara had a cute little over the shoulder tee and Jamie had a hot strapless tube top thing.

I thought we looked pretty good but when Jacob walked in the door the look on his face told me that I looked way better than good. I thought he was going to start drooling until my dad slapped him across the back with a loud thud-proving once again I looked pretty sexy. Which was kind of the point. We all hung around the house taking pictures and getting pumped for the dance, waiting for the limo to show. I was talking to Jordan and Adam when I heard my parents in the corner talking about me. "I really wish Alice had given her something else to wear," My dad complained, "All of these stupid boys with their stupid hormones. And Jacob," He snarled his name, "He's the worst. I swear to god if he takes one step out of line…" My mother was trying to comfort him and told him everything was ok. _Thanks Momma _I told her. She mouthed 'you're welcome' over my dad's shoulder while she hugged him and rubbed his back. I loved my daddy but he was way too over protective. The limo arrived and we set off for the dance.

The dance was so much fun. Jacob and I danced almost all night-and I mean danced just like the rest of the teens grinding and all. Every touch was like an electrical current through my body. When it was over the limo dropped us at Jamie's and took the rest of my family back home. I was really grateful that they were letting me do this by myself, even though they were all invited. Around 12:30 we headed over to the club. To get there we had to walk down a dark dirt path in the middle of the woods. I probably would've been freaked, but Jacob's hand on the small of my back gave me a sense of relief and security. When we got there I slipped off my baby doll cover up dress to reveal the same bikini I wore the day Jacob and I went to the beach. Lucky for me he had the same reaction as before-his eyes pretty much popping out of his head. I loved that I could do that to him.

I put my things down on a chair and the next thing I new I was being tackled and thrown into the water. When I came up for air I saw Kyle doing the same to Jamie. There were so many people there and I think I knew maybe 15 of them. About an hour into it I saw Taylor leave with someone who was definitely not Kyle and about half an hour after that I saw Jamie making out with Kyle. That should make for some interesting conversations later. Jacob stayed by my side the entire time and at some points of the night it seemed like it was only the two of us at the party-these were also the points that our bodies were intertwined in the water and I was sweating in the cold night air.

At about 2:30 everyone started leaving in groups until it was just Jamie, Jordan, Jacob and I. We had been the only ones not drinking so we stuck around to make sure everyone left ok and to lock up. We turned off all the lights when we left and started down the dark road that was even darker now that the moon was hidden by the clouds. It really was pitch black.

I had an eerie sense of déjà vu as we walked down the dirt path. I instinctively reached for Jacobs hand and showed him my feelings. Even when he wrapped his arms around my shoulder I couldn't help but feel afraid. It suddenly hit me that this was exactly how I felt in my dream. Just then the wind changed direction and an all too familiar scent filled my nose. Vampire. I turned to face Jacob and the look on his face made me realize he could smell it to. _Get them. I'll be fine but they can't protect themselves. Please Jacob save them. _He nodded reluctantly and squeezed my hand before he let go and walked forward to Jamie and Jordan. The next thing I knew I couldn't hear anything. Not footsteps, not breathing, and not even heartbeats. "Jamie? Jordan?" I called, my voice shaking. "Jacob?"

"Ness-" I heard someone smother the weak call. I walked towards the call when the clouds spread away from the moon, lighting up the small path, just in time for me to see a giant black figure charging towards me. I feel backwards with the wind knocked out of me and my head hit the ground hard. "RUN! NOW, RUN!" was the last think I heard as a dark curtain was falling over me. I looked up and saw a pair of smoldering eyes, suddenly filled with thirst and blood lust. The curtain continued to fall over me and I blacked out.

* * *

**So what do you think?! major cliffy i know but i think adds a little something. haha unfortunately it might take me a little while to write some more cause i'm in the play at school and we open next week and we are so far from being prepared its scary. haha BUT maybe if you review you'll get a chapter sooner! ha basically you just have to review!!!!**

**Peaceandlovelove**

**~Lizz~  
**


	6. Blood

Hey guys sorry for the delay! like i said crazy busy with play. but yeah here it is! hope you like it. i have so much more that i want to write but i figured I'd give you guys what i have seeing as it could take longer for the rest of it and i feel bad, cause i know how much it sucks to wait. haha. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Blood**

_I opened my eyes and I was back in the field Jacob took me to on my birthday. The sun was reflecting on the gorgeous purple flowers, just like they had the first time I was here. I was wearing a white, knee-length, flowing dress and I had a piece composing itself in my head that just wouldn't go away. Just like I did when I was a kid in Nana's garden, I ran into the knee high flowers and started dancing around to my own music. Suddenly I stopped. Some thing was wrong but I couldn't figure out what it was. I looked around me trying to find something. As soon as I saw the forest we always entered from I saw smoke rising above it. Fire- the one thing that could kill my parents, my grandparents, and all of my aunts and uncles. I was suddenly filled with such a panic that I ran as fast as I could towards the burning forest. I tried to call out for my mother-for the people I loved more than my own life- but I couldn't make any noise come out. Suddenly I was surrounded by 5 fires. I stared into them each separately and saw the faces of the people I love. Grandma and Grandpa-Emmett and Rosalie-Alice and Jasper. Seeing my parents in each others arms-burning- brought me to tears. But the worst was the center fire-the biggest by far. I walked closed to the fire, unable to see who was in it. When I got close enough to feel the heat on my face I saw who it was. My Jacob-burning in an unexplained fire- with a wall of flames separating us. Out of no where the flames shot straight and engulfed me in the flames with Jacob. I looked around the red cone that surrounded me but I couldn't find Jacob. I was burning-alone. _

"Carlisle can't you do something?!" I could hear faintly hear Jacob pleading with Grandpa but I couldn't comprehend what they were talking about. I was still in a tent of red, burning alive. I was trying to scream but the words just weren't coming out. "She's in pain!" Maybe they could hear me.

"I'm trying! Alice, please go make sure they don't kill him. I know Emmett and Jasper wont but they won't stop Edward either." I could hear Carlisle delegating the situation. He was louder than Jacob had been. He sounded serious-like he does in the ER when he's at work. The flames were still scorching me and burning me alive but the red was dulling. "She hit her head pretty bad." Carlisle sounded like he was right next to me now, but I couldn't see him. "Nessie, Sweet heart, can you hear me?" I tried to answer but all that came out was a little groan.

"God, Carlisle, what if she doesn't wake up? What if she hit her head to hard or-" I heard my mothers voice so full of pain and sorrow. It made me want to cry. I tried to say something, for her. But the fire was so intense I couldn't move.

"Nessie, baby?" Jacob's soft voice made my heart jump. "Baby open your eyes." He was speaking right into my ear. His hot breath only made the fire worse, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. "Nessie I love you. I love you more than the moon loves the sky. I'm so sorry Nessie. My Renesmee…" The pain in his voice was too much for me to take.

"Jacob…" I managed to squeak out-with more agony in my voice than I wanted. "Jacob it hurts" I wined. "The fire…"

"She Ness baby its ok, I'm here." He stroked my forehead but it only made the fire worse and I winced away from his hand.

"The fire…" I said, louder now. "Why won't you put it out?!" I couldn't understand why they wouldn't put the fire out. "Jacob!" I was screaming now, "THE FIRE! PUT OUT THE FIRE! JACOB!" I realized my eyes were still closed and when I opened them I could see the pained and confused look on Jacob's face. Then my mother appeared behind him.

"Carlisle! He-he bit her!" My mother was suddenly enraged, "The bastard bit her! Carlisle we have to stop it! Should I try and suck out the venom?"

"I already did." My grandfather's voice was sad, almost ashamed that he couldn't help me. "She has a steady balance in her-half human, half vampire- but the venom is throwing off the balance. Her human side can't compensate. I got most of the venom out but it's already destroyed most of her human blood. But Maybe…" He trailed off in thought.

"Maybe what?!" Jacob's voice became frantic. He slid closer to me and rested my head on his lap, stroking my cheek, "Carlisle if you have an idea we have to try! We have to!"

"Maybe," Carlisle continued, "Maybe if we could even out the balance, she would be ok, giving her more of her human side. We need to transfuse her blood with human blood."

"Well then what are we waiting for!? I'm right here!" Jacob said as he held out his arm.

"No you can't. You're not fully human, and adding werewolf to her blood will throw off the whole thing even more. Plus venom is fatal to you and it's not all out. What's left will destroy your blood and only kill her faster. We need pure human blood…" I followed his gaze over to a dark bundle on the ground, and then I realized what it was. Jamie was leaning against a tree holding something in her arms. Jordan. I felt terrible because I had completely forgotten about them. But at the same time I was in so much pain that I could barely remember my name.

"W-why are you all looking at me?" Jamie stammered, "What's wrong with Nessie- is she going to die?" it was sweet kind of, even as she sat there holding her unconscious brother, she worried about me.

"Jamie, come over here. Please, we need you." Carlisle motioned for her to come over to us, and she hugged her brother closer to her body, and he looked up at Grandma Esme. She walked over to Jamie and bent down next to her.

"I'll watch over him dear. Please," She said.

Reluctantly, Jamie handed Jordan's limp body over to Esme and walked over to us. "What-what do you need me to do" she asked hesitantly. Carlisle explained what needed to be done and she agreed. My father came over with his medical bag. I looked up to him and I saw the agony and worry in his eyes.

"Daddy," I wined, "Daddy I love you. It hurts daddy."

"I know. And I love you too, my sweet Renesmee." He said. He walked over to where my mother was and I could tell if they could cry, they both would be.

As Grandpa was about to start taking Jamie's blood, I felt a hand take mine. The temperature told me it wasn't one of my relatives or Jacobs, and when I looked down I saw it was Jamie's. I looked up and met her eyes. "Jamie…" I whispered.

"I know Ness. It's ok. I'm scared too." She gave a half hearted smile, trying to lighten the mood. Carlisle put the needle into her arm filing and it flowed from her to me. The fire started to die almost instantly. But after a few seconds, instead of burning, I started freezing. I had never been so cold in my life, and I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Carlisle, that's enough! Now she's freezing! You have to stop it!" Jacob yelled. I felt the needle being pulled out of my arm and a pair of icy lips sucking out the extra blood. As my body heat returned to normal, I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up it took me a second to realize where I was. I sat up startled, not recognizing the room. Just as I realized where I was my mom was at my side. "Shh baby its ok, we're in the pool house." I nodded at her and lay back down, my head spinning.

"Bella is she-" Jacob came into the room, probably hearing her talking, "Nessie! You're awake! Oh thank god." He ran over to me, scooped me into his arms and hugged me, kissing my hair. This was really nice but my face being buried in his arms was kind of cutting of my air supply.

"Jake. JAKE!" I squeaked out from his arm. He pulled back and held me at arms length. "Air is kind of necessary still-Luckily" I giggled trying to make light of things. I looked around and realized my mom had subtly slipped out. When I looked back into Jake's eyes, I could see that he didn't find my joke so funny.

"I thought I lost you. My Renesmee…" He cradled me in his arms, like he did when I was a child. I help my hand to his face to calm him. I looked up from his embrace and kissed him. It was soft at first and the he kissed me back with such intensity it was like he hadn't seen me in days. I put my hand to his face, not wanting to break the kiss, showing him my surprise. "Nessie…" he started pulling back, "Baby you've been unconscious for 4 days. We thought you'd never wake up" he said solemnly.

* * *

**SoOoOoOoO do you like it?! What did you think?! i'm sooooooooo excited to write the rest of it cause i have it all planned in my head and i can't wait to write it!!!! pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! they make me smile :) **

**ps if i don't get to post again before this weekend... HAPPY TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!!! haha i'm a dork i know. but Robert Pattinson has been my favorite actor since Harry Potter so when i found out about this i pretty much hit the roof! I'm wicked excited and i hope you all are too!!! have fun! i know i will :]**

**3Lizz  
**


	7. Awakening

**So basically i know that i suck and haven't posted in like a month and i'm really really really sorry! i've just been soooooooooo busy. like it's insane. this one is longer though because i've had most of it written for a while and then i wrote a bunch today... so ya here it is. hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**3  
**

* * *

Awakening

The sun was rising above the trees and coming in through the window when I woke up. I could see the grass blowing in the wind and I could tell it was starting to get cold outside. But right now, in the pool house wrapped in the arms of the one I love, I was so content I wished I had never woken up. I had fallen asleep last night on Jacob's chest, my own personal space heater. "Good morning my love" Jacob whispered into my hair.

I sighed because now that we were both awake we would have to move soon. "Good morning" I reached up and our lips met in a soft, warm kiss. "I guess now I should go see the fam. Huh?"

"Ha yeah I guess so. Come on, let's go." He sat us both up and lifted me out of the bed and started carrying me to the door. I pouted and placed my hand on his cheek. Even though this wasn't necessary the heat radiating from his face was like a drug to me and I couldn't get enough of it. "Are you sure you can walk by yourself Ness? You've been off your feet for a couple days now and you must be thirsty" his face was full of concern.

"Jake I'm fine I promise. How about I let you keep your hand on my waist." That last bit was for both of our satisfaction. He placed me down and, to my enjoyment, kept his arm wrapped around me. We walked in to the main house but I didn't see who I was expecting. In fact, I didn't see anyone. "Hello…?" I gave a confused look to Jake and he just shrugged. We walked around the house and still didn't see anyone. We were about to give up when Emmett ran though the door. "Nessie!" he picked me up in a huge bear hug and swung me around in the air. When he placed me back down I wobbled over a little bit and fell into Jacob's waiting arms. "Sorry I forgot about the whole half human thing," Emmett grinned. "That probably wasn't the best thing for someone who's been unconscious for like, what 4 days? Anyways I'm just glad you're ok Ness."

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Wow I totally forgot. The whole thing that happened the other day, it was the Volturi. The one who attacked you was Demetri, the tracker. He didn't mean to attack you, but I guess he was hungry or something." Just then Alice and Rosalie ran through the door. "Well, I'm sure Alice can explain better."

"Nessie!" Alice ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "Alright so, everything Emmett has told you is true." She said leading me to the couch. "Demetri was sent to check up on us. They didn't want me to see so they only sent one, trying to cover it up with bigger decisions, and somehow it worked. They're getting more and more curious about us. More and more people are converting to our life style and the Volturi are worried about a rebellion. Demetri was supposed to watch us for a while and wait for us to mess up so he could report it back. Unfortunately, he hadn't hunted in a while and when he got a breeze of Jamie and Jordan's scent he lost control and the group of you." As soon as she mentioned Jamie and Jordan I got suddenly worried.

"Jamie and Jordan! Oh my god are they ok?!" I asked frantically reaching for Jacob's hand. He squeezed it and pulled me into his chest.

"They're fine," Alice assured me. "Jordan just hit his head and got the wind knocked out of him. He doesn't remember a thing. Jamie on the other hand, remembers everything. We had to tell her what we are… she wouldn't accept anything but the truth. I saw that from the start. She knows and Demetri knows that she knows. The rest are already on the way to get her and bring her here. She's in danger Nessie. We haven't allowed Demetri to contact Aro so they'll be sending someone else soon. Jamie convinced Jordan to go stay with their grandparents in California for a little while." I was in shock. _Everyone is in danger…because of me. _I thought. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

"Nessie no! No Nessie it's not your fault!" Jacob held me even closer. "This is not your fault at all."

I couldn't be around them anymore. I broke free from his arms and I ran for the door, tears running down my face. When I opened the door I saw my mother and Jamie getting out of the car. Jamie looked at me, tears on her face as well. We ran into each others arms and cried into each others shoulders for what seemed like forever as the rest of my family went inside to give us some privacy. "Jamie I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." I repeated over and over again between sobs.

"Nessie," she pulled back and held me face in her hands so that I would look at her, "this is not your fault. Not at all. I'm ok really. Hey, come on."

I grabbed her into a hug again and realized that crying was getting us no where. "Come on," I said, "we better get inside."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent explaining everything to Jamie and figuring out what was going to happen next. By the time the sun was setting again, the plan was figured out. Jamie and I were to go down to La Push for a while until things were sorted out with Demetri and the Volturi. "It's best if you all go away for a while," my dad explained to me, "that way, if things get ugly, you'll be safe. Without their tracker, they'll have a very hard time finding you."

So Jacob, Jamie, and I would all pile into my jag and take the 6 hour drive to La Push tonight. When the time came to leave, and my whole family was standing in the driveway, I could see the fear in their eyes, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. I hugged everyone goodbye. Esme, Carlisle, Rosie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice, until all that was left were my parents. I sprang into my mothers arms and she crushed me to her, resting her lips in my hair. "I love you, my sweet Renesmee," she whispered to me, "more than my own life. And we will do anything to keep you safe." I stayed in her arms for a while, even though it didn't feel long enough. When I walked over to my father and fell into his arms, something didn't feel right. _I know something is wrong, _I thought, knowing only he could hear me, _but I understand if you can't tell me. I love you Daddy, so much. And I'll promise to come back to you and Momma, as long as you promise that you'll be here for me to come back too._

_I promise. _He replied, knowing I was listening too. I sprang into the front seat next to Jacob, and we drove down the driveway, waving out the window to my family, knowing that if they could cry, they would be. Unfortunately, I hadn't been blessed with that privilege, so I sat in the seat bawling my eyes out. Jamie was already asleep in the back. This must have been such a long day for her. I felt terrible for putting her in this situation.

Jacob must have sensed my internal agony and he grabbed my hand. Either that or he just noticed my tear streaked face, but I liked to think it was the first one. At the heat of his touch I almost broke down again and I leaned over so that his arm was around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Ness. I know it will, don't worry. Your parents always find us a way out of these messes. Even if it means you and me have to run away for a little while."

"I know." I whispered back, "But I don't want to leave. I don't want anything to change. I'm just so… sick of change. I liked where everything was before." Jake squeezes his arm muscles pulling me a little closer and he stroked my arm trying to comfort me. "I don't know I guess I just started to feel… normal. Stupid I guess."

"Renesmee No!" Jacob said, his voice suddenly fierce. "That's not stupid at all. I'm glad you feel normal. That's all I've ever wanted for you. But with us, saying it's difficult is an understatement."

"Ha yea I guess so. But then again, if we were normal, we wouldn't love each other as much as we do, would we?"

"Yea I guess not. And I don't think I could live without that." He smiled down at me, throwing all my worries out the window. "I Love you Nessie. Always and Forever.

"Always and forever." I repeated, giving him a quick kiss, sending my already fast pulse beating faster. I settled back against his shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to him hum the song he wrote me last summer when he learned to play guitar. Between that and him still stroking my arm, I let all the stress and worry of the day and that would be coming in the following weeks slip away, and I fell asleep in the arms of my one true love.


	8. La Push

**Hey so here's my tragic story.**- **i wrote like half of this chapter and i was all excited because i really liked where it was going and then (here's the tragic part) MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!!!! :[ :[ :[ super sad face. So yea i was wicked pissed and i didn't want to start rewriting it on my mom's lap top because 1-i wasn't supposed to be on it and 2-i couldn't remember everything i had written. SO yea... here it is. my computer is very bipolar now and it likes to only work some times but i swear i will write as much as i can when it lets me! i actually just started getting back into this and i have ideas as to where it will go. so here ya go! its a little longer than usual so hope you like it :]**

**~love**

**ps little bit of language... sorry!**

**pps REVIEW!!!!!!!!! please :]  
**

* * *

**La Push**

Over the next few weeks I was easily distracted around the house. I hadn't been to La Push in about 4 years and it was so nice being back. As soon as we walked in the door I was ambushed with hugs and hellos and they lasted about three days after. Everything seemed to be calming down here and back home. My mom called every night and told me of the days proceedings and discoveries. Now that Jacob and I were gone Alice was seeing things a lot clearer.

"Alice says that they're thinking about mobilizing." My mom was telling me on the phone. "They keep changing their minds so we don't really know yet. Demetri was definitely sent to spy on us but he won't tell us what he was trying to find out or why they sent him by himself. But don't worry, we'll find out. Emmett has been having a lot of fun getting the information out of him, which is actually slightly disturbing." She laughed.

"Haha yeah but that's Emmett for you! Ugh I miss you guys. I never realized how much I love our family until I had to leave it."

"Aw we miss you too sweet heart. Well I have to go honey, your dad and I are about to go hunt-oh that reminds me, you're eating well? Hunting when you need to?" She asked turning into 'Mom Mode'.

"Yes, Momma, I'm fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Plus, anything I can't do for myself I have Jacob for."

"Yes I suppose that's true. Well we miss you baby!"

"Miss you too, Momma. Give everyone my love. Good night"

"Good night." I kept my phone to my ear as the line went dead, closing my eyes and picturing my home. I was really starting to get home sick.

The only thing that I hated about being here was how sad Jacob was all the time. It turns out that the thing he was so upset about before the dance-even though it seemed ages ago-was pretty bad. It was Billy, Jake's dad. He was taking a turn for the worse in his old age and had recently been diagnosed with Alzheimer's and was losing his memory rapidly. The past few days he's been waking up screaming for his wife, not realizing that she had died. The disease was really taking a huge toll on Jacob, and I had no idea what I could do to help.

I plugged my phone into the charger and fell back onto Jacob's bed and closed my eyes. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door creak open. I jerked up and saw Jake standing in the doorway with nothing on but a pair of sweats. My heart jumped and I swallowed a huge lump in my throat.

"Hey" I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Hey. What did Bella have to say?"

"Nothing new. They're just waiting for some new information." Just then we heard a scream coming from down stairs. Jake and I looked at each other; he grabbed my hand, and then we ran out the door.

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" Rachel screamed as she leapt into Seth's out stretched arms. "You aren't due back for another week Seth!"

"Well I convinced my teachers to give me my tests early so I could come home. There's no way I'm missing out on all the action back here!" Seth replied with a huge grin. I hadn't seen him in years but we had always been close. He, Quil, and Embry used to take me out hunting when I was little and Jake couldn't go with me.

I stood awkwardly on the stairs as Jake and Seth hugged and did the manly pat on the back thing. When Seth looked up at me he smiled the biggest I had ever seen him smile.

"Renesmee Cullen. Well what the hell are you doing up there? Get your ass down here and give me a hug!" I laughed and ran into his arms. He picked me up and swung me around in the air before placing me down and ruffling my hair.

"Haha hey Seth, long time no see! I missed you!" I said grinning ear to ear.

"I missed you too Ness! What's new? I hear you and this one finally grew up and got together." He laughed elbowing Jake in the stomach.

Before I could answer I heard a meek call from upstairs. "Nessie? Nessie is everything ok?" Jamie called. God I'm an idiot-I totally didn't think about her being upstairs by herself after hearing a scream and people running around. No duh she'd be freaked.

"Oh my God Jamie yeah come on down! Everything is fine." I called back as everyone else went into the kitchen to sit down. She walked around the corner from upstairs and staring at the ground she walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked timidly, "I heard screams and then everyone was running…"

"Yea I know its ok, don't worry. It's just our friend Seth. He came home early and Rachel got a little too excited. Come on I'll introduce you. He's awesome -crazy and funny just like you" I grabbed her hand and she smiled her way too peppy smile and I knew she was back to normal.

We walked into the kitchen and I introduced Seth to Jamie. "She's my best friend from back home, so be nice!" I said teasing him-of course he'd be nice, when was he not. But somehow my joke was lost in the midst of Jamie's and Seth's eyes locked on each other. I knew the look in his eyes all too well. Seth had imprinted on Jamie.

* * *

The next few days were a little awkward for everyone at the house except for Jamie and Seth who had only left each others sides for necessities. Last night he kissed her, so Jamie and I absolutely had to walk down to First Beach. She hadn't shut up about him since we got there.

"God there's just something about him!" She raved. "I can't exactly put my finger on it, but he looks at me like… like Jake looks at you!"

At this point I was only half paying attention, so I didn't really think my answer through all the way. "Well you guys are soul mate." SHIT! Seth is going to kill me.

"Funny joke, but why is Seth going to kill you?" I looked at her confused. "You did the whole thinking in my head thing." She explained.

"Um, its nothing. Nothing at all!" I tried to play it off and started walking a little faster. Unfortunately, she knew that I was lying. She grabbed my arm and practically threw me around so that I was facing her.

"Renesmee Cullen!" god people around here really like my full name, "What aren't you telling me?!"

"Jamie, please don't make me tell you! I can't. Seth will literally murder me, and then Jake will murder him, and I know that you don't want Seth dead. I really can't tell you! It's something you and Seth need to talk about."

She thought about what I had said and then let go of my arm. "Fine," she finally said, "Then I'll go talk to Seth." She turned around and stormed off back towards the car. Seth is so going to kill me.

* * *

I sat at Sam and Emily's house while we waited for Seth and Jamie to come back. Jake had sat with me for maybe ten minutes before coming up with some lame excuse to leave. I sat there staring blankly at the TV until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was familiar, but I knew it wasn't Jake.

"Hey Quil." I smiled as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down with his arm around me. "Where's Claire tonight?" I absolutely adored Claire. When we were younger we were very close, but now she was about 11 years old.

"Just dropped her off at her first slumber party. She was so nervous she made me promise to keep my phone on and that I'd come get her if she needed me. Is it terrible that I hope she does?" I laughed and leaned into his shoulder.

"Not at all. It just means you care about her. I'm sure Jake was the same way. Not that I ever got to have a slumber party." I thought back to all the times Jake had to leave me and all the stories that my mother had told me about his worried pacing. I couldn't help but laugh a little under my breath thinking of all the good times, but I also couldn't help but getting sad thinking about how things have changed. Quil must have noticed my bipolar moment and he nudged my arm and smiled down at me.

"He'll come around," he assured me. "Just stick by him and he'll come around." I nodded, even though I wasn't completely sure I agreed. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. Jamie called me and said she was back at the house and I needed to get my ass over there so she could tell me all about it.

"Hey Quil, think I could bum a ride home? I don't want to have to bother Jake, where ever he is."

"Sure no problem," He said pulling me off the couch with him. "I think I'll swing by the slumber party. You know, just in case." I laughed at him, said goodbye to Sam and Emily, and walked out to Quil's car. I knew waiting at the house was a night of endless girl talk that I couldn't avoid.

* * *

To my surprise, Jaime didn't want to stay up all night talking. She gave me the basics-Seth told her about imprinting, she was weirded out at first, and now she realizes that she is completely in love with him and can never live without him, the works-and then she hopped off to bed.

I walked upstairs and all but collapsed on Jake's bed. I was preparing myself for another night alone-as I had been the past week and a half- when there was a knock on the door.

"Nessie, can I come in?" Jake asked from the doorway.

"Your room." I answered, probably a little colder than necessary.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. So, Goodnight." He was turning to leave when I just couldn't take it anymore.

"God damn it Jake! What the hell is going on with you?" He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." He said flatly.

"Oh bull shit. That is complete shit Jake and you know it!" I had to struggle to keep my voice down and not wake up the whole house. "Ever since we got here you have been so distant. I can't even remember the last time you kissed me or even touched me! I know you're upset about your dad-I know and I understand that- but that does not give you an excuse not to talk to me! ME, Jacob, Me. Nessie. Your imprint, remember? Does that mean nothing to you anymore? Are you too absorbed in your own problems that you honestly can't see what you're doing to me? I love you, Jacob, I love you with all of my heart, but you are driving me absolutely insane! I can't keep doing this! You have to talk to me, or… or you're going to lose me." As soon as I said that last part I slapped my hand across my mouth to stop myself from saying anything else. God I'm such an IDIOT! The look on his face was crushing me, as I knew my last words had crushed him. _I'm sorry Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean It I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I love you I'm so sorry._ I thought. I couldn't trust myself to open my mouth again. Tears were streaming down my face and I buried my face in my knees as I sat on the bed and cried, shooting my apologies straight into his head. After a few minutes I felt him sit at the end of the bed.

"Nessie… Renesmee stop crying, its ok." He scooted next to me, leaning against the pillows, and rubbed my back soothingly. That's when I lost it completely. I leaned my head across his chest and he wrapped his arms around me cradling me to him. "Shhhh Ness it's ok. I'm sorry Nessie please stop crying."

"Jake I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I'm not going anywhere I'm sorry. Jake I love you I just miss you. Please come back to me I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh Nessie I know." Was he crying now too? "I'm sorry Nessie. I'm here I'm not going anywhere. I Promise. I'm here." We sat like that for what seemed like hours, just crying. Eventually we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Like? yes no? REVIEW PLEASE! i have many ideas for next chapter... mua ha ha (that's my evil laugh-if you catch the hint :]) so yea... sorry again for language... it just kinda fits :]**

**~Love**


	9. Everything Changes

**Hey y'all. I'm back! don't shoot me!!! i'm sorry i just really haven't had the time to write and then when i did i didn't have anything _TO _write! I"M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! but here it is. 8 pages on Word. 3,776 words. haha a long one, but a good one! love you all i'm so sorry! REVIEW PLEASE! i love getting reviews!**

**love, Lizzy**

* * *

Billy Black Died on February 29th. A leap year. Go figure. The doctors said that it was just old age. His heart gave out in the middle of the night, and there was nothing anybody could have done. That morning seems to haunt me in a way that I can't even explain. It's like a huge, heavy cloud that surrounds me and keeps bringing me back, no matter how much I want to move on.

I was the one who found him. Jake was still asleep and I was making breakfast and figured Billy might want something to eat, but when I got there, there was nothing I could have done. No matter how many times told myself that and was told by others, it wouldn't sink in. I stood with Jacob at the funeral, my hand in his gripping tightly. The past few days seemed to fly by in a blur, all the sadness and heartache mixed together, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Jake was the one who needed me to be strong while he cried, not the other way around. And he did cry a lot.

After the funeral, there was a reception back at Jacob's house. I was talking with Jake, Seth and Jamie, my hand still in his, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. My mother was calling me, probably to apologize for being so late.

"I'll be right back guys," I excused myself. I was about to pry my hand away from Jacob's when he squeezed it tight.

"I'll come with you."

We walked outside on the front porch and looked out at the rain. I answered the phone, and before my mother said anything I could tell something was wrong. My family would never be so late to something this important.

"Mom what's wrong? Where are you guys?"

"Hey baby, I'm sorry but we aren't going to make it. We were on our way there and Alice had a vision. A lot of them are coming. Not the entire guard, but a lot of them."

"What do you want us to do, Mom? Should we run? I don't want the pack getting hurt" Beside me Jake mumbled something about them being fine but I ignored him.

"No Honey, you're safest there. They haven't figured it out yet, although I'm sure it won't take long. They're going to California."

"California? Why would they-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. Jordan was in California. They were going after him. "Jordan." I whispered.

"Yes." My mother responded sounding equally as distressed. "I don't know how or why but they're after him. They think he saw something and the fact that we hid him in California confirmed it in their eyes. We're on our way there right now. We'll get him safe don't worry. I'll call you when we get there but I have to go now. I love you Renesmee. More than life."

"I love you to Momma. Keep Jordan safe please. And don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Give Jacob a hug for me and tell him I'm sorry ok?"

"Will do. Love you." The phone clicked on her end but I kept the phone pressed to my ear. I felt a warm hand press to my check and another on my hand, pulling the phone down. It was only then that I felt the hot tears rolling down my face. I turned and looked into Jacob's eyes. "Did you hear?" I asked, hoping he had so I didn't have to explain it all. He nodded and pulled me into him. The past few days I hadn't allowed myself to cry, knowing that Jacob needed me to be strong for once, but his arms around me just sent me over the edge. I couldn't stop the waterfall from happening.

I don't know how long we stayed there but time didn't really matter anymore. They were coming after us, after me, and there was nothing that we could do to stop them. I felt Jacob's lips on my head and he led me over to the patio couch. I sat down and curled myself tight into him. _I'm scared Jake. I'm really scared._

"I know baby, I know. I promise I'm going to keep you safe. Nothing will ever happen to you while I'm here." This just made me cry even harder as another realization popped into my head.

_But what if you're not here anymore?_ I thought, not trusting my mouth to say the right words. _What if they kill you to get to me? I can't let that happen Jake, I can't._

"Shh baby everything will be ok. I'm not going anywhere." I heard footsteps on the wooden porch but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and see who it was.

"Nessie!" Jamie shrieked as she ran to me, kneeling in front of me. I looked at her and saw all the worry in her eyes. All of that worry was for me. She didn't know any better. I threw myself into her arms, kneeling on the floor with her. "Nessie, what's wrong? Nessie talk to me!" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Jamie," I sobbed against her shoulder. "Jamie they're here. And they're after Jordan." She pulled me back and held my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean, they're after Jordan?" her tone suddenly serious. "He didn't see anything. He's in California; he's supposed to be safe!"

"I know, I know. My family is going there now to get him and they're bringing him back here. Jamie they promised me that they'd keep him safe, and they've never gone back on a promise." Now it was Jamie's turn to cry. She threw herself back into the hug and the two of us sat on the floor like that until everyone was gone. We must have fallen asleep there because the next thing I knew, Jacob was cradling me to his chest and carrying me into the house and Seth was in front of us with and unconscious Jamie in his arms.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yea, Love?"

"Tell me it's going to be ok. Tell me that it was just a joke and the Volturi isn't coming and that in the morning we can go home. Lie." I pleaded with my eyes. I didn't care if it wasn't true. In that moment, I just needed to hear him say it.

He lowered his mouth to my ear, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise." He kissed my cheek softly. _Thank you_, I thought, not finding the strength to say it out loud. _I love you. _And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping in the open window. When I opened my eyes, for a moment I thought that none of it had actually happened, but as I became more coherent, I came to my senses. The clock said 10 AM, a lot later than I normally sleep. I rolled over expecting to find Jacob still snoring next to me, but to my surprise he wasn't there. I walked down stairs and saw him on the couch, watching something on ESPN. I plopped next to him and curled into him, kissing him on the cheek. "Morning" I sighed.

"Morning" he said, kissing me on the lips. "Care for a run?" I nodded, a little too enthusiastically. It had been a while since we ran together.

"Where are Jamie and Seth? I should probably say good morning."

"They went to see Charlie and Sue. Charlie is pretty upset about…" he trailed off, not bringing himself to say it out loud.

"Oh. We should go too probably. I feel bad, we've been here almost a month and I haven't seen grandpa very much."

"Sure sure. But he understands you know. For now we should just go run ok?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. "I can never turn down a chance to kick your ass."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" he said jumping off the couch and out the door.

"NO FAIR!" I called after him but I jumped and followed suit.

* * *

We ran for about two hours until I reached an opening in the trees and slowed, Jake still far behind me. I'd been here before with my parents. It was their meadow when they first met. My mother used that as my bed time story when I was a little girl. I was just getting lost in my thoughts When Jake came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms, leaning against me and panting in my ear.

"OK" he gasped, "You win. You're faster than me" he kissed my cheek and laughed.

"Told you so" I played, but my mind was still far away. This field was so full of love it almost made me want to cry. I turned myself around in Jake's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck staring into his eyes. "I know that I say this everyday, but Jake I really do love you, so much so that it's hard to find the words to tell you."

"I love you too Nessie. You don't even know how much." His hand came up to my face, his palm so big that it covered most of my face. His thumb wiped away the wetness that was coming from my eyes. "Why are you crying, Love?"

"I don't even know!" I sighed. It was true, I had no idea why I was crying, but I had a guess. "I guess it's just because I feel too lucky. It doesn't seem fair that I can be here with you while Jordan is fighting for his life, and Jamie is scared out her mind and it's all my fault." I was sobbing now and I just couldn't stop.

"This isn't your fault and one day, you're going to believe that. You deserve to be happy. You deserve so much more than that, and I will give it to you." I couldn't think of anything to say after that, so instead I lifted myself up and kissed him, hard, on the lips. My tongue slipped across his lips and he seemed to know what I was asking and immediately granted my entrance. My tongue melded with his and the heat spread through my body. We kept this up unt5il we were both topless and gasping for breath.

He finally pulled away-although I was not happy about this at all-and pressed his forehead to mine, giving a breathy laugh. "Only you could get me this off track." He laughed. "I made you a promise yesterday and I intend to keep it, so let's go." I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't argue. I needed to cool down a little. We both put our shirts on and he grabbed my hand, leading me back into the woods. Once under the cover of the trees he scooped me up into his arms. "Close you're eyes. It's a surprise." He smiled at me. I had no idea where we were going but his smile made all coherent thoughts fly from my head so I obeyed.

As soon as my eyes were closed he was running and the wind was rushing through my hair. I leaned into his chest just listening to his heart beat, losing myself in the soft thuds. Before I knew it, Jake had slowed to a walk and was whispering in my ear to open my eyes. As soon as I did I instantly knew where we were. The small cottage where I had grown up, tucked away in the safety of the woods, looked as warm and welcoming as ever. It still felt like home, though we had not been here in quit some time. I felt Jake's warm breath close to my face as I stared ahead, still in his arms. "I promised we could go home, remember?"

"Oh, Jake" I gasped crashing my mouth to his. Still in his arms, he carried me toward the house, never letting his lips leave mine. Before I knew it, we were in my old room and Jake was laying me back gently on the bed, following me closely. My hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and I lifted it from his body, our lips separating only for a brief moment.

He attacked my throat with his mouth, causing soft moans to escape me. I felt like I was going to melt from the heat. Every touch felt like a tiny fire was set on my skin but it felt amazing. I wanted more of him. I _needed _more of him. His hands went to the base of my shirt and pulled it over my head in a swift motion. I reached down and unbuttoned my jeans as he helped me pull them off.

I rolled on top of him so that my knees were on either side of him on the bed and placed small biting kissed all along his chest. He moaned my name softly, which only added to my desire. I sat up staring him the eyes and began undoing his shorts, feeling him growing underneath me, when he grabbed my wrists stopping me. Worry was suddenly written all over his face.

"Nessie," he began. I already didn't like where this was going. "Nessie, we don't have to do this."

"You don't want to?" I asked, trying and failing to keep the hurt out of my voice. He just laughed at me.

"The girl I love is straddling me half naked, I am a GUY, and you think I don't want to! Nessie I definitely want to, I'm just saying if you're not ready, we don't have to. I'm not going anywhere and I don't mind waiting."

I leaned into him kissing him hard and long, "I don't want to wait. I want this, more than anything." With that he flipped me over, losing his shorts in the process. And then he was everywhere at once.

I had sex with my one true love in the middle of the woods, and it was fantastic. I fell asleep in his arms and we didn't wake up until the sun was set. When I woke up, I looked over at him to find him staring at me with so much love and admiration that I thought I might cry again.

"Morning" I whispered.

"More like good night." He laughed. "We should probably get up, huh? People will start to worry."

"If we have too…" I sighed. "But just so you know, there is no where I would rather be than right here." I snuggled myself closer to him, though I'm not sure how that was possible.

"Same here Love." He said kissing the top of my head. We both got up and found our cloths, which turned out to be more of a scavenger hunt than expected. When we were decent I laced my fingers in his and we ran home through the dark forest back home.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Seth yelled as we walked in. Him and Jamie were on the couch watching a movie and he had is arm around her. She seemed to fit perfectly and it made me smile even more; although I hadn't been able to stop smiling since this afternoon.

"Yeah I thought you guys were lost or something…" Jamie trailed off, looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Are you ok, Ness? You look different… OH MY GOD!" She suddenly shot up and ran to me, grabbing my shoulders and staring me in the eyes. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed again after a few minutes. "Excuse us boys, Nessie and I need to have a chat." She pulled me up the stairs and I shot a _Help m_e_, _to Jake. He just laughed and Jamie dragged me into her room.

We flew onto the bed and she stared me straight in the eyes. "Spill"

"What?!" I pretended that she didn't know, only because I didn't know what else to do.

"Don't you what me, Renesmee Cullen. You and Jake did it! I can tell! So spill! How was it?!"

"It was…" I struggled to find the right words, "Amazing. Really, really amazing. I can't even explain it."

"Oh my god! I want all the details. Well, not _all_ the details, but most of them! Like where? Did you go in the middle of the woods? Was it romantic or spur of the moment like in the movies..." and that's how the night went. Jamie and I fell asleep after hours of talking. I woke up at about 3 AM and decided to go back to Jake's room. I missed his warm arms around me. I was about to get changed into my PJ's, with Jake snoring soundly on the bed, when my phone rang. Emmet was calling me. He never called so late and I immediately started to panic. I went into the hallway and answered it quietly, making my way outside as to not wake up the house.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"Hey Ness, I'm just calling to tell you that we're on our way. We're about 20 min. out of Forks."

"Who's we? Do you have Jordan with you?"

"Yeah we got him no problem. Rose and I are driving him"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Ouch, Ness, are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" he laughed.

"Of course you are Emmett; I'm excited to see you. Sorry I just… I miss my parents."

"I know Nessie its ok. They're coming soon. They just had something to take care of at home first. We'll be taking Jordan to the house and then we're heading back to our place. See you soon."

"See you soon." I hung up and walked upstairs to Jake's room.

Seeing him sleeping soundly made my heart swell. Seeing him shirtless just made me think of the other events of the day. I walked over to the bed and leaned over his bare torso, kissing along his muscular back.

"Mmm" he mumbled half asleep, "I like this wake up call." He rolled over facing me and kissed me heavily. Wrapping his arms around me he rolled over pulling me onto the bed underneath him. We both laughed through the kiss and I felt his hand go for my shirt. As much as I wanted a repeat of this afternoon, I stopped him.

"Jake, Emmett just called. They're on their way, just outside Forks." I laughed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, his face suddenly pained. "I gotta get my thoughts in check or your dad is going to KILL me!"

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "I didn't even think about that! But it doesn't matter, for now. It's just Emmett and Rose coming with Jordan. Speaking of which I should probably go get Jamie up." Just then we heard tires in the driveway and the two of us ran out of the room.

Emmett was out of the car in a second and I was in his arms in a second, being crushed in a famous Emmett bear hug. He when he finally put me down he rested his elbow on my shoulder, just to piss me off. "Hey short stuff, long time no look over." I slapped his stomach and looked over at Rosalie lifting a sleeping Jordan effortlessly out of the car.

"I should go get Jamie. Follow me; he can sleep in her room with her. I'm sure she'll prefer it." I led them up the stairs to Jamie's room and told them to wait outside. I gently shook her shoulder and she woke up with a start. "Jamie, someone is here to see you." Right on cue, Jordan walked in the room rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"JORDAN!" Jamie shrieked, flinging herself in his arms. I silently slipped out of the room, giving them their privacy, and walked downstairs to see Jake and Emmett on the couch watching something on ESPN (of course) and Rose staring with adoration at Emmett.

The two of them were so in love. It made me smile that the ones I loved could be so happy, but also because I had the same kind of love. I looked over at Jake, laughing with Emmett and smiling at the TV, and I just felt so… loved. I walked over to him and sat on the arm of the couch, putting my arm around his shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and buried my cheek in his hair. He cut it so that it wasn't down to his shoulders-unlike my mother I hated it long-but it was the perfect style for me **(A/N imagine Chase Crawford's hair). **

Rosalie cleared her throat and stood up walking to Emmett. "Babe lets go back to the house. I haven't seen it in a while and I think these two need some alone time." She winked at me and I felt my face get hot. As they were walking out, Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me aside for a moment. "A word to the wise, you should probably tell your mom before they get here so that you don't get bombarded by two outraged parents at once."

"Rose, what are you-" She cut me off before I could ask what the hell she was talking about.

"Don't even try to lie sweat heart. It's written all over your face when you look at Jake. You two did it, and if I can see it, your mother will definitely be able to. I'm not mad, but god knows your dad will be!" She laughed and then walked out the door, leaving me with my mouth open from shock.

"Careful, your face could get stuck like that" Jake said from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What did Rosalie say?" He kissed my cheek softly.

"Nothing really. She just reminded me that my dad is absolutely going to _KILL _us!"

* * *

**Sooooooo? WHat do you think! it really had to happen, you know it did. ANd i hate saying "Made love" cuz really? that's entirely too cheezy for my taste. GAG! so ya here it is. they did it. haha review please! i'm in the swing so a lot might get done. Depends if i get stuck on my book or not. (yes i'm writting a book and this is what i write when i get stuck haha)**

**Be nice, REview! love you!**

**Lizzy**


End file.
